


That's hot!

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning, and Ankh and Kazari just can't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's hot!

Kazari wasn't fond of mornings. Especially mornings in winter. He growled as cold wind hit him in the face where he sat. There were better things he could do when it was as cold as it was this morning. He let out a sneeze, soon followed by a shriek as someone pulled at his jacket and shirt, pouring something scalding down his neck and the heavy smell of coffee filled the air. He could feel it burn his skin as it ran down his back, and he growled as he turned around to face the culprit.  
“Ankh.” What a surprise. Except that it really wasn't. Not that he would do something like this. That he managed to sneak up on him, however.. “That wasn't very nice of you.”  
The red Greeed snorted, lips twisting into a grin as he threw an empty mug to the side.. “Why'd I have to be nice to you?”  
“Did you just pour coffee on me?” Ankh laughed, the grin turning several degrees more evil.  
“Yeah. I don't drink that shit anyway, why wouldn't I pour shit on shit?”  
“How nice.” Kazari rolled his eyes, before standing up. How lucky that he could choose himself if this body would scar or not, it made things easier. “Now, if you'll excuse me.”  
And with those words, he pounced. He didn't even bother to transform into his normal form, engaging in a very human-like fist fight with his fellow Greeed.  
They rolled down the grass covered slope, the blonde growling out angry swearwords, while the gray haired was more quiet, as both gave their all into kicking each other's ass.

Uva, who was watching them from afar, heaved a sigh. “ _Idiots_.”


End file.
